


В ладонях

by Lienin



Series: Касаясь [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Они столько раз искали близости едва ли не в коридорах, почти у всех на виду, что одной Моргане известно, как им удавалось не попасться.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Series: Касаясь [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	В ладонях

— Да, Тесей! Да!

Лита откинула голову назад и крепче впилась в спинку кресла. Жёсткая ткань обивки царапнула пальцы, но Лита едва ли обратила внимание на секундную боль. Тесей впился губами в её оголённое плечо, и сознание поплыло, уносясь куда-то вдаль, точно подхваченное бурным речным потоком.

Тесей сжал её бёдра и дёрнул на себя, входя глубже, почти до конца. Нестерпимо хотелось развести ноги шире, откинуться назад, позволяя брать себя быстро и резко, но подлокотники стула мешали.

Член внутри пульсировал. Тесей был на грани, да и сама Лита едва ли отставала. Она уже не стонала, а хватала воздух влажными от поцелуев губами, и тот застревал в горле.

Всё внутри подобралось, сжалось и отпустило, словно Лита рухнула с высоты. Тело ощущалось невесомым, сердце гулко билось в груди. Недоставало только поцелуев. Не открывая глаза, Лита нашла губы Тесея и накрыла своими, чувствуя, как изливается внутри неё член.

Тесей нежно погладил её бедро, обвёл край приспущенного чулка. Ласка была ленивой, расслабленной, простым желанием продлить мгновение. Лита и сама касалась влажной шеи Тесея.

Начали затекать ноги. Лита потянулась, расправляя плечи, и со вздохом глянула на висевшие над ними часы. Нужно подготовить план конференции до конца дня и отправить несколько писем. Да и Тесею есть чем заняться.

Дверь распахнулась.

— Тесей, что там с…

По обыкновению, Трэверс вошёл без стука. И замер на полуслове.

Обернувшаяся на громкий звук Лита обмерла. Моргана, она ведь запирала дверь! Она ведь всегда запирала дверь! Неужели сегодня так увлеклась, что столь важная вещь вылетела из головы?

Стол скрывал их с Тесеем выше талии, но встрёпанные волосы, раскрасневшиеся лица и запах — тяжёлый, мускусный запах — выдавали с головой. Член Тесея всё ещё был в Лите, и она не могла просто соскользнуть с его колен, оправить юбку и сбежать, смущённо краснея.

— Позже зайду, — произнёс Трэверс и был таков.

Нервно сглотнув, Лита посмотрела на Тесея. Тот казался ошарашенным — но не появлением начальника, а его спокойствием.

— Всё будет в порядке, — успокаивающе шепнул Тесей, касаясь губами щеки.

До конца дня Лита просидела как на иголках, вздрагивая от каждой просьбы Трэверса. Хотела бы вовсе избегать начальника, да проклятый план конференции не позволял. Ещё хотелось провалиться под землю, но не от стыда, а от чувства вины. Лите-то Трэверс вряд ли что-то скажет, зато Тесею устроит головомойку. Не то чтобы министерский устав запрещал влюблённым парочкам миловаться в обеденный перерыв, но…

Домой Лита аппарировала вконец измотанная, живо представляя сидящего в кресле Тесея, гипнотизирующего огонь в камине. Потому витражную дверь она открывала понуро, не ожидая от вечера ничего хорошего.

Тесей и правда нашёлся в гостиной. Только не в кресле, а на диване, с книжкой на животе. Уже в домашнем, он дремал, но приоткрыл левый глаз, заслышав стук каблуков.

— С возвращением, — тепло улыбнулся он. Убрал с живота книгу и раскинул руки, предлагая лечь рядом.

Немного потоптавшись на месте, Лита забралась на диван. Тесей не выглядел рассерженным или чертовски усталым, как когда у них с Трэверсом случался рабочий спор. И всё равно вина точила изнутри. Почему она не заперла дверь? Вечно создаёт неприятности другим.

— Как прошло? — спросил Тесей, поглаживая Литу по голове. — Трэверс ничего не сказал?

— Нет.

— Вот и славно, — расслабился Тесей.

— А тебе? — задала вопрос Лита и внутренне сжалась.

— Ну, пустившийся в воспоминания о бурной юности Трэверс не входил в мои планы на день.

— Что?

Лита приподнялась на локте. Глаза Тесея смеялись, и он продолжил с усмешкой:

— Ага. Рассказывал, как они с женой все потайные уголки Министерства исследовали. Ты знала, что на нашем уровне есть всеми, даже домовиками забытая кладовая со старой мебелью?

— Нет.

— Теперь знаешь. Трэверс посоветовал проверить, как там поживают пружины дивана Дюпон.

Не зная, как реагировать и что думать, Лита легла обратно и прижалась теснее к тёплому телу.

— Так ты на меня не сердишься? За дверь.

— Глупости какие. Просто будем осторожнее. Или воспользуемся советом. Ничего страшного ведь не произошло. Не произошло же?

Лита прикусила нижнюю губу. Она чувствовала исходящую от Тесея встревоженность. От тревоги у него дыхание всегда становилось таким тихим, что грудь едва поднималась.

— Нет, — сказала она как можно ровнее, — конечно нет. И мне нравится идея… воспользоваться кое-какими советами Трэверса. Зачем ограничивать себя одним кабинетом?

Дыхание, щекотавшее Лите ноющую от усталости шею, выровнялось. Поверил? Хвала Моргане.

Лита поёрзала, удобнее устраиваясь в объятиях Тесея. Хм… Они столько раз искали близости едва ли не в коридорах, почти у всех на виду, что одной Моргане известно, как им удавалось не попасться.

Диван Дюпона? Что было модно в его время? Жуткая обивка в цветочек и резные спинки? Бархат и позолота? И не найдётся ли среди той старой мебели чего-то поинтереснее?

— Тесей?

— М-м-м?..

— Где, говоришь, та кладовая?


End file.
